the frozen pond
by zackary.clark.58
Summary: smut warning


the frozen pond

by Zackary Clark

hello my names max im 21. im 6'4 with red hair i like cargo pants and a certain shirt that reads "shut up and die". i have a scar on my right hand that's a straight line and i also have a gold mirror necklace(its a old family heirloom)

"hey max we got any snacks" and that's Steve hes my best(and probably only) friend.

"yea max im hungry " that's Erica she was my girlfriend but now shes dating this asshole named hank

"max my stomach is screaming "feed me"(as he says it he twists his voice into a growl)"and that asshole is hank Erica's new boyfriend i don't know why hes with us but who cares

"yea i brought samiches "

"you mean sandwiches"said hank

"no i meant samiches get your shit together hank" at that Erica giggled and hank just rolled his eyes

"yea hank" said Steve as i high fived him i should probably explain what were doing we are walking to a cabin in this forest that's on Steve's property... in the middle of nowhere Louisiana "OK lets stop for lunch"

"how far away is it"i asked

"not much farther it used to be a hunting cabin apparently, but it looks nothing like one"

no one spoke as we ate and got ready to move again then suddenly hank yells"look at all the crows" as we looked where he was pointing we noticed a whole murder of crows sitting in a tree just staring at us... ominous

"OK lets go"said Erica

and we left...

as we approached the cabin the murder following us seems to have increased soon we were there the cabin looked dark it seemed to be made entirely out of black stone. and out front of it sat something strange a frozen pond.

"welcoming"i said as we walked up the steps to the door

as we stood on the porch waiting for Steve to unlock the door it started to rain so me being me started singing"rain rain go away rain again another day preferably on hanks birthday"

"hey" whined hank

"boys be nice" scolded Erica

"but i didn't say-"

"shh"we then heard the thunk of the door being unlocked

"OK here we go"Steve said as he swung open the door

as we walked in it looked like a modern building thinking quick i yelled"i call the master bedroom" Steve laughed but the other two just stared at me as if to say"really you are calling the biggest room to yourself?"

"what if you think ima let you two have it you must be kidding"

as we settled in and unpacked i noticed a small indentation im the master baths mirror"hey Steve come here"

"yea"he said as he entered the bathroom

"whats this indentation?"

"well it was one of the reasons i asked you to come here this property used to be your family's i was wondering maybe we could find some secrets while here"

"OK but only if its just the two of us i don't want hank thinking he is smart or anything"

"sure. i have noticed the indentation is about the size of your mirror same shape too"

"huh well lock the door lets put it in see if it does anything"i wait as he shuts the door "what not gonna lock it? "

"there is no lock"

"OK"as i slide my mirror in the indentation the floor of the shower opens to reveal some stairs"lets go"

we walk down the stairs to find a giant metal door with two hand scanners (one on each side of course) "well lets try unlocking it" we place our hands on the scanners mine lights up green and makes a beep sound but his turns red and makes a duh-nah sound" OK so apparently its not meant for you..."

"well that sucks we can explore more later i should make dinner"

"ill help you"

so we go back up the stairs and i reinserted the mirror to close the shower and we leave and make dinner and then everyone turns in for the night

late in the night im still up when i hear someone enter the room"who's there"

"Its just me Erica" she whispered

"Erica? why are you in my room at night?" i asked

"i got scared" she says as she crawls into bed with me

"bullshit you want sex don't you" as i said it she started striping her clothes off her thin body

"yea hank wont have sex with me so someone has to"

she removed he bra and threw it across the room and started rubbing my crotch"damn your dirty and you say im fucked up"

"shh lets just enjoy the moment"as she says it she pulls down my pajama pants(i like my pajama pants their Scarface)

"fine not my relationship im ruining"so i kiss her i slowly bring my tongue deeper into her mouth until we pull apart for air. she smiles as she grabs my dick and starts stroking back and forth i reach forward and grab a handful of boob in my left had and i start rubbing her puss with my right hand.

"yes"she moaned as we brought each other closer to climax.i start playing with her boob using my left.

"damn your horny you dirty slut" she released her grip on my dick and poised her body above my dick preparing to penetrate herself using my dick.

"oh yes im your dirty slut max yes i love your dick"she moaned as she started riding my cock i moved my right hand to the small of her back while moving my left to her ass where i started fingering her asshole

"shh the others will hear you"as i said it i pulled her close and our lips met and it tasted like meat as we kissed i felt her arms wrap around me and she pulled me close as we both came

after that she grabbed her clothes and snuck back into her room and i went to sleep.

the next few days went pretty much the same searching the house with Steve during the day and sleeping with Erica at night up until the last day of the trip ...

that day hank was acting strange he kept staring at me with hate in his eyes like he was planning something so i opted to try opening the door in my shower again as i reached the door i heard the bathroom door open"Steve is that you?... Steve?"

there was no response i heard footsteps approach the shower so i turned to see who it was and to my surprise it was Erica but she looked scared "max run!"

"what? why?"

"hanks trying to kill everyone, Steve is holding the door shut he says to open the door quickly"

so i said "it requires two people to open, come here lets see if it will allow you"

as she ran down towards the door i heard hank yell "open this door and ill make it quick"

"max hurry i don't know how much longer i can keep it closed" yelled Steve

i watched as Erica placed her hand on the pad and it lit up green "OK whats behind this door"

i quickly placed my hand on the second pad and as it lit up green i heard Steve yell "OK i blocked the door now quickly..."he stopped mid sentence as he saw what was behind the door ...

a little girl about 7 or 8 years old wearing a black dress and a bright pink tiara standing in a hall"daddy?"the girl said staring at me all of a sudden a rush of memories but these memories were old it was from a time before this life i stared at her as i remembered her birth and as i remembered the promise i made to come back when i found her mother"mommy?"she asked staring at Erica

"quickly inside !" i said as i heard hank break down the door we all passed through the door and as i did i said "hope! shut and lock the door."

that's right! i thought hope Caldwell that the girls name i named her for what she represented hope for humanity i heard the door thunk shut as i ran down the hall"come on every one those doors aren't blast proof! and im pretty sure he brought bombs"so they followed me though the maze of hallways that used to be my home

"where are we going?" Steve asked unsure as to whats happening

"to the emergence room!"as i said they they both stared at me like i went crazy

as we entered the emergence room a thought went though my mind the emergence room is to be used to free ones energy from the void it causes the users powers to emerge and become usable

"Hope. we need power to this room"

"OK daddy"as she said that i saw her pull a pad out from her dress and start tapping on it"and...power"as she said that we saw the room light up to reveal a wall with 9 mirrors. the center one containing a indentation that was identical to the one in the bathroom

"shut and lock the door this is going to get dangerous..."

"OK"hope said

as i heard the door lock i walked up to the center mirror and started to place my mirror in the indentation

"what are you doing we have to escape?"said Erica

"and we cant not till after i finish emerging" i push my mirror in and activate it then a thought popped into my head...

when activated the emergence room splits your mind into the 8 strongest parts so they can decide who will control the body after the power is restored

wait what?

hope Caldwell

there was a flash of light and then i saw them and as i saw them i said their names"love, loss, shame, passion, god, human, light, and dark these are dad's most strongest parts" just as i finished loss sat and started crying love stared to comfort him shame went and hid in a corner passion started telling stories trying to cheer loss up(love and passion were failing at it) the god was gathering energy the human started questioning the god and light and dark started fighting

"whats happening?"said both Erica and Steve at the same time

"hes finding out who he will be. this room separates its activator into his 8 strongest parts so they can decide who they need to be"

"what so all of the are him? " said Steve

"you two seem pretty calm about this?"i said

"yea well he has done weirder."said Steve

"what? did he do this time?" i said

Erica immediately said" he turned into a girl while we were having sex once"

"figures even without his powers shit still happens to him" i said as human and god fused to become mortality and love and passion finally cheered loss up and the three became sexuality(he also turned into a girl) now there was just five left sexuality, shame, mortality, light and dark" i explain what happened to them shame gave in to sexuality turning into primal. seeing this light and dark decided that they should fuse with mortality to fight primal so they fused to become evolution "oh shit Erica don't let primal see you or he'll go berserk" just as i said it primal saw her and started sprinting towards her seeing this i moved in front as i feel static flowing between my fingers and i lifted my hands just in time for lightning to launch from my fingers into primal launching him back towards evolution just as primal reached evolution evolution grabbed him and forced hi into submission by slamming him against the walls and as he submitted they became Micheal the prince of night

"i have you now max!" as voice yelled as blew the door open

"good luck with that, hank" dad said as hank walked in

"now you'll finally die be glad" said hank as he pulled out a gun

"i guess we will see who's the fastest" said dad as he created a identical gun

they both pulled their triggers but hanks aim was faulty he missed dads head by a inch dad made no mistake...

"come guys lets go home" said dad as we left we locked up the house and upon reaching dads house he said "i guess this is the end of this story for now..."

the end


End file.
